


only us...

by whathegeometry



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: (from Dear Evan Hansen), Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Dear Evan Hansen References, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Duets, First Kiss, M/M, Only Us, Show Business, Show Choir, Singing, Songfic, Theater Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: klaus and duncan are sappy theater dorks singing a love song on stage alone.based upon and using the lyrics from "only us" from "dear evan hansen".
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	only us...

**Author's Note:**

> {disclaimer: these are lemony snicket's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

Prufrock Preparatory School changed a lot when it passed into the ownership of one Jacquelyn Sciezka.

Show choir was one of the more notable changes.

_"I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_  
_I don't need you to search for the proof that I should"_

Duncan Quagmire was the first to sign up, and the second was Klaus Baudelaire. The two boys had been a pair, a set, two of a kind even before thy had become a couple, and that had only made them even more inseparable.

_"You don't have to convince me_  
_You don't have to be scared you're not enough_  
_'Cause what we've got going is good"_

And up there, on that stage, it was no different. Duncan's voice filled the empty auditorium with emotion, and Klaus stood by him as Duncan put his heart into the lyrics.  
  
_"I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_  
_I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget_  
_Clear the slate and start over_  
_Try to quiet the noises in your head_  
_We can't compete with all that"_

Suddenly, Duncan grinned, grabbed Klaus's hand, and spun out to the side, then back in to Klaus's arms. Duncan started dancing, and a it was all a stymied Klaus could do to keep up.

_"So what if it's us?_  
_What if it's us_  
_And only us_  
_And what came before won't count anymore or matter?_  
_Can we try that?"_  
  
_What if it's you_  
_And what if it's me_  
_And what if that's all that we need it to be_  
_And the rest of the world falls away?_

Duncan spun back into the comfort of the taller boy's embrace.

_"What do you say?"_

_"I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me..."_

Klaus's voice was lower and fuller than Duncan's. As he sang, the taller boy kept Duncan locked in his embrace, looking up into Klaus's face as he sang.

_"So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_  
_But if you really see me_  
_If you like me for me and nothing else_  
_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know"_

Klaus smiled down at the boy in his arms.  
  
_"So it can be us_  
_It can be us_  
_And only us_  
_And what came before won't count anymore or matter_  
_We can try that"_

The boys' voices reverberated through the lonely room in tandem as Duncan led them in another clumsy dance around the empty stage.

_"It's not so impossible_  
_Nobody else but the two of us here_  
_'Cause you're saying it's possible_  
_We can just watch the whole world disappear"_

_'"Til you're the only one_  
_I still know how to see"_

Klaus grabbed the other boy's waist and impulsively dipped him. The other boy blushed and stopped singing for a second.

_"It's just you and me..."_

Suddenly, the auditorium was lit up with glittering lights, and the auditorium was full of people, and the boys were spotlit on a broadway stage. Klaus froze, and Duncan laughed, spun him around, and took up the melody.

_"It'll be us_  
_It'll be us_  
_And only us_  
_And what came before won't count anymore..."_

Klaus started singing again, and then they were singing together, and dancing together, and they were _together_ in every sense of the word, and everything was whirling and spinning and flashing and sweating and smiling and-

_"We can try that_  
_You and me_  
_That's all that we need it to be_  
_And the rest of the world falls away_  
_And the rest of the world falls away"_

Klaus spun Duncan back into his arms.  
  
_"The world falls away_  
_The world falls away_  
_And it's only us..."_

Duncan smiled, stood on his tiptoes and pulled Klaus into a kiss.

Is there anything more beautiful than two sweaty, smiling boys kissing on a stage in an empty auditorium?

I didn't think so.


End file.
